


Highland Baby Blues

by softnsquishable



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hardlee, Harlee, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, SO MUCH FLUFF, and their young sweet counterparts, ben hardy mpreg, hardlee mpreg, harlee mpreg, it's so cute, sweet old maylor, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Roger may not have a degree, but he'll have to do when Ben and Gwilym's baby comes during a Scottish holiday.





	Highland Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mpreg natural birth, but it's NOT described in any gross details, so you shouldn't get squeamish (I hope). No other warnings, besides for the gross amount of fluff!

“Alright, yes, stand right there...Gwil, put your hand on Ben’s...no, the lower one...there, and just a drop further down...now smile, look natural, not at me, at her.”

Ben chuckled softly, but let his gaze fall down to the baby bump, perfectly outlined in his pale grey sweater. Rather, he was looking at Gwilym’s strong hand on his, both of them gently cupping the baby they’d made together, nestled safely inside of Ben’s womb. It was the happiest time in both of their lives, and they were more than happy to oblige the photographer’s wishes. After all, he, Dr. Brian May that is, is the reason they met, on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody.

The two actors had developed a relationship over the course of the movie shoot. Convenient, as their characters were also in love, and their real life counterparts were all for it. Brian and Roger had already been extremely supportive, and they were especially pleased when the boys had not only ended up falling in love, but were now nearly parents. It was quite reminiscent for the older singers, and it was practically like a grandchild at this point.

“They look perfect there,” Roger noted, standing by Brian as his husband took more shots of the couple.

“Yes, I love how they look against all the greenery and the mist,” Brian agreed, letting his camera down for a moment. “I'm glad we picked such a lovely place to spend these past weeks.” 

The couples were on holiday together in the Scottish countryside, having a break from the world. Queen had been touring and Ben and Gwil had been busy, promoting BohRhap with the rest of the boys. Both duos definitely needed a rest, especially since Ben was drawing very near to his due date. They were all heading back to London the next day, so Brian had insisted they make the most of the day by getting just a bit more country air in their lungs, and his camera was never left behind. 

‘You’ve got an entire album for every day we’ve been here,’ Roger had joked, but it was probably true. Brian and his photographs, he never gave it a rest. It was too fun for him, as Queen in 3D attested to. Gwil and Ben were perfectly photogenic as well, he insisted, and they’d want lots of memories of their relationship, and their first pregnancy. Brian wanted a few for himself as well. They were his boy after after; He stanned them.

“Alright, let’s give the boys a break from the paparazzi,” Roger mused, tugging on Brian’s sleeve. “Poor Ben needs a break from standing in place anyways.”

“Yeah, let’s find a nice bench to sit on, love,” Gwilym agreed, noting the somewhat tired look on Ben’s face.

Ben leaned gently on Gwilym, smiling as he felt the lips touch his cheek briefly. He let his boyfriend’s arms support him, one hand holding Ben’s free one and the other on Ben’s hip. Ben’s other hand remained near the bottom of his bump, supporting it as Gwilym supported and guided him to a nearby raised and flat rock, where Ben could give his aching feet a break. 

“I have to admit they are about the cutest couple I’ve ever seen,” Brian said softly, looking after them as they walked away. 

“Well...they come close, but you’re forgetting one very important couple,” Roger replied, arms crossed over his chest.

“...who?” Brian looked up in confusion, and Roger smiled, a bit mischievously.

“Us, you old crone,” he chuckled, kissing Brian’s cheek.

“Oh...heh, yeah.” Brian smiled softly himself. Of course Roger would say something like that.

“And you said I’m the one who has a way with words.” 

“Well you are, and I won’t go into details here and now, because it’s not the time and place…” Roger looked off to the couple on the hill again, noting how Ben was resting against Gwil, while the supportive father-to-be kept his arm around him. “But I agree that they are quite precious, and still in their younger years too. They’ve got so much time, a whole world to still explore. I envy that sometimes.”

“We may have aged, Rog, but I’m sort of glad we’ve lived that bit out.” Brian took Roger’s hand in his, as he always did. “I mean, we had our young fun, but look where we are now? Tending our legacy, bringing folks like them, people of all ages together with the music and the stories.”

“You know...you’re absolutely right, Doctor May.” Roger looked back at Brian, blue eyes still as lovely, with the same glint of mirth as he’d had in his youth.

“I know I am, Mr. Taylor-May,” Brian replied, leaning down to softly kiss his husband.

Oh, the day they’d finally married. After it being illegal for so long...so much longer than they would’ve liked...Brian had finally been able to propose. They had the peacefully little officiation they’d always dreamed of; A quiet, outdoor ceremony, where they said their vows and were finally, legally, husbands. The boys were only broken hearted that Freddie couldn’t be there to share the day, but it was like he had been there in spirit, giving his blessing. 

Roger pulled back, still smiling, and looked back to the hill. His smile fell as he felt something seemed a bit...wrong with the picture. Ben was still in Gwil’s arms, but it seemed like he was holding his hand pretty tightly. Getting a bit of a better look, Roger thought he saw a bit of a pained expression on the blonde’s face, but he had to get a better look; His eyes weren’t as good as they could be.

Taking a little walk up the hill to them, Roger could see clearly that Ben was struggling. His face was a bit sweaty, and he wasn’t breathing quite regularly. Roger didn’t want to assume the worst, but with the way Gwilym was whispering to him, rubbing his back, it didn’t seem promising.

“What’s wrong, boys?” Roger asked, once he was properly to them.

“He’s getting some pretty bad cramps,” Gwil replied, looking up to the drummer. “We’re pretty sure it’s those nasty false contractions. They’ve been pretty bad since last night, waking him up a fair bit.”

“How are you feeling, Ben?” Roger put a hand on Ben’s, the one that was resting on the bump, and Ben immediately took it to hold in his.

“Not good...the pain’s getting worse, I’m...it’s bad.” Ben stifled a little whimper, exhaling in a broken, shaky way as he squeezed both Roger and Gwil’s hands. 

“I think we better get you home to lay down,” Roger decided. “You help Ben down, Gwil, we’ll get the car to come around to the front of the lot.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Gwilym nodded and turned his attention back to soothing Ben, now encouraging him to gather himself and stand.

Roger walked back to Brian, who had become absorbed with a few little bunnies he’d noticed hopping around. He wasn’t even taking photographs, just watching them play. Roger could understand, but this was urgent. 

“Brian, dear, we’ve got to go get the car,” he said, pulling on his sleeve. 

“Already?” Brian looked away reluctantly. 

“Yes. Ben’s not feeling well.” Roger gestured to the bench via a little nod. “We’ve got to take him home to lay down.”

“Oh, right away then.” Brian carefully slipped his camera into his walking bag. “Come on, I didn't park too far from the path.” 

Roger glanced back one more time before following Brian down to their rental car. The car was parked along with a few scattered others in a dirt lot, down a path and away from the hill. There had been more cars earlier, so their vehicle was back a ways, and Roger didn't want Ben having to exert himself any more in this state. 

Brian pulled the car around, his window on the side facing the hill. Roger nervously rubbed his thigh, watching for the boys to appear on the trail. He was counting the seconds in his head. How long should it take? 

Ben and Gwil were visible before long, but now Gwil was carrying Ben. Despite being pretty weighed down, Gwil was moving pretty quickly, taking long, brisk strides. Roger got out and around to open the door, and frowned at the way Gwilym seemed slightly panicked. 

“Has it gotten that much worse?” Roger asked, seeing Ben's grip on the front of Gwilym's t shirt. 

“His water broke on the way down,” Gwil replied quickly, meeting Roger's gaze. “We've got to get to hospital.” 

“Oh dear.” Roger moved aside so they could get in, biting his lip as he heard Ben curse softly. “I’ll try to find the nearest one on my phone. Just...hold tight, boys.”

Roger slipped in, glancing at Brian. The other man seemed to have gotten the message, inputting ‘hospital’ to his google maps. Brian tapped his heel as he waited, shaking his head.

“There’s no service out here,” he stated, dropping his ‘useless’ phone into the center console. 

“Fuck...well, just drive till we get back to town and we’ll ask.” Roger looked in the rear mirror, watching Gwil try to get Ben comfortable as the laboring man tried to focus on breathing, doubled over in pain. “We’ve got to get him some help, quickly...it doesn’t seem we have much time.”

***

They reached the little town after nearly two hours. The entire time, Ben was battling the fierce contractions, and trying not to outright scream from the pain. Gwilym was doing his best, but his heart was going a million miles an hour. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

“They’re getting closer, Roger,” he said as they started to pass some buildings. “He’s only four minutes apart.”

“Oh dear...Brian, pull over up here,” Roger noted, tapping his knee and looking to a pub. “Someone here has to know where we can find a doctor.”

“You got it, Rog.” Brian parked at the curb. 

Roger undid his seatbelt and grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket. He put his sunglasses on, opening his door and slipping out. Roger couldn’t help looking back again when he heard Ben whimper, gasping softly and looking up helplessly for a moment. Roger’s heart broke a bit at the sight. He couldn’t imagine having been in that position. He’d mothered a few babies himself, but by God, he’d needed his medication.

“Ben, darling, keep breathing back there,” he encouraged gently,reaching back and taking the boy’s sweaty hand for a moment with a reassuring squeeze. “I promise everything is going to be okay soon, okay?”

Ben nodded, big green eyes still nervous and teary. He had never been in such a compromising situation in his life, and all he could think about was his baby. He had no idea if he was going to be okay, or their daughter, or anything like it. But he trusted Brian and Roger, even if it seemed he didn’t have another choice. The two were just so encouraging honestly, and Ben couldn’t be more grateful.

Roger gave him a little smile before hurrying off to the inside of the pub. Logically, he figured he’d ask the bartender, walking through the crowd. A few people may have recognized him and started whispering, but obviously there’d be no autographs or signings today. Roger was on a mission, and he wouldn’t let anything distract him. 

“Can I help you with something, sir?” the barkeep asked, looking up to Roger.

“Yes, we’ve got a bit of an emergency.” Roger leaned on the counter. “A friend of ours in in labor so we’re a bit desperate to find the nearest hospital.”

“Oh...well you’re not in too much luck.” The bartender shook his head. “There’s one in either direction, neither is much closer than the other. This whole area’s pretty rural, only vacationers and some old locals.”

“Drat...well which one would you recommend?” Roger was getting nervous now himself.

“I suggest you head south, up to St Faelan’s,” the bartender suggested, setting a drink down for another patron. “There’s a nice maternity ward up there, it’ll be good for your friend.” 

“Thank you very much,” Roger said sincerely, before hurrying back to the car.

“Are we in for good news?” Brian asked, watching Roger climb back inside.

“Afraid not...we’ve got quite a ride ahead of us still.” Roger got his phone and put in the hospital they were headed for. “It’s not gonna be for another few hours.”

“Bollocks.” Brian said under his breath, looking in his rearview at the boys again. “I think Gwilym last counted three minutes...Roger, it’s gonna be close.”

“I know, I know, but we have to just drive and keep our fingers crossed,” Roger reasoned, plugging his phone in and setting the map on ‘drive’. “Now just...follow the dotted line and let’s get the hell out of here.”

Roger turned his attention to the back of the car again. He pressed his lips together in a nervous line, hearing Gwil try to comfort poor Ben. Ben wasn’t looking well at all; He was pale and sweating and he look to be in constant pain, not being able to catch a break. Roger knew the pain had to be nearly unbearable for the young actor, and he wished there was something more he could do.

“We’re gonna have a ways more to go, boys,” he said back to them as Brian started to drive back out of the town. “Just a few more hours...how’s it feeling, Ben?”

“It-It’s bad, Rog,” Ben almost whined, gasping a breath in and gripping the seat. “G-God...she’s almost here, she’s getting really low…”

“The contractions are closer than ever,” Gwil added, unable to shake the panicked sound in his voice. “He’s almost fully dilated, Roger, we-we don’t have much time.”

“Just try and hold on a little longer.” Roger turned his gaze to the road, trying to think of anything, /anything/ he could do. “Ben...dear, is there any music you’d like to listen to as we go?”

“Maybe...mm, no...I mean…” Ben looked up at Gwil, knowing that he understood what he was trying to say, but too shy to come out with.

“He’s still one of your biggest fans,” Gwilym clarified with a gentle smile. “Queen is what he’d prefer really.” 

“Bless your heart,” Brian said, smiling himself at that. 

“It doesn’t bother us at all.” Roger scrolled through Brian’s phone, finding Spotify and shuffling their discography for now. 

Ben breathed just a little easier as the opening bars to ‘Love Of My Life’ began to play over the car speaker. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Gwilym’s chest further, as the gentle singing began. It was a live version, 1975, and nothing but Freddie’s sweet vocals and Brian’s gentle acoustic guitar. It was just what he needed in that moment, combined with kisses on his forehead and fingers travelling up and down his arm in a sweet, almost ticklish motion. He was going to be okay...he just had to make it a little further.

***

“Gwil...f-fuck, Gwil, she’s coming, she’s coming right now!” 

Ben gripped at his boyfriend’s hand tighter than ever, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his fast-paced breaths. He knew this was it. He was getting the urge to push, he could feel his daughter pressing down on him. The contractions were less than thirty seconds apart. They weren’t going to reach a hospital, a rest stop, nothing. He was having his baby in the car, and that was the least of his worries about the matter.

“Brian, pull over,” Roger said suddenly, looking up and back. 

“Roger, what are you going to do?” Brian looked over, curious and worried as his partner started to undo his seatbelt.

“Well someone’s gotta deliver this baby, don’t they?” Roger mused, tucking up his sleeves. “Might as well be the guy who studied biology.

“Oh...oh.” Brian just nodded at that, parking in the edge of the grass. It wasn’t like they had another choice. Roger knew how the whole baby thing worked.

“Get any water bottles we have in the back, any jackets or clothes or anything and have them ready,” he informed Brian, before getting out and opening one of the back doors. 

“Why’ve we stopped?” Gwil asked, looking up from Ben for once.

“You heard the lad, he’s about to have a baby.” Roger leaned on the door. “I know this is...the absolute worst-case scenario, but...well…”

“I understand,” Ben interrupted gently. “We...we can’t wait...it’s the only way.”

“Are-Are you sure he’s gonna be okay?” Gwil’s voice was shaking a bit as he scooted back, helping Ben sit up against him, so his legs would be open to Roger.

“Gwil, I promise you that Ben is in the best available hands.” Roger tugged Ben’s pants off softly. “I’ve had a few babies in my day, and I have very careful hands. You’ll just have to trust me.”

“I do,” Ben said as evenly as he could, making eye contact with him to nod in confirmation. “And...thanks in advance...this is a lot to take on.”

“My pleasure, dears.” Roger rubbed his hands together. “Alright...now let’s get down to business. You push when you feel the contractions, but don’t forget to take breaks and breathe. I’ll help you count.”

Ben just nodded then, taking a few deep breaths. His heart was pounding from the stress and the exertion, and he was still absolutely terrified, but he had Gwil, and Brian and Roger too. He had to get through this, for his girl. 

“Okay, Ben, you have to push, now!”

Ben took that as his cue to start bearing down, gritting his teeth and groaning as the pressure both increased and decreased at the same time. Sweet Christ, it burned, it stung, it was much worse than any of the contractions or pains that preceded it. He was hardly able to hear Roger speaking to him, and it took a light squeeze from Gwil to remind him to stop and breathe.

“Easy, honey,” Gwil minded, kissing his temple. “Don’t hurt yourself...breathe for us, have a little rest.”

“Yes, you’re doing wonderfully,” Brian cheered on from the front seat, where he had gathered up their meager supplies. “You’ll be cuddling with your little girl in no time.”

“Yes, yes...now, focus on it, eyes on the prize here,” Roger said firmly, reaching down to help the baby’s head out. “In, out, breathe...push.”

Ben was in the heated headspace again in no time. His breathing and the pain was all he was focusing on. No...it wasn’t just pain, it was his daughter...he could do this. He was almost there…but he was getting so tired.

“Gwill...Gwil, I can’t...it’s too much…”

“Come on, Ben, you can do this!” his boyfriend insisted, arms securely around and supporting his boyfriend.

“Yes, I’ve got her shoulders, Ben!” Roger declared, slowly pulling along with the pushes. 

“One more biiiig push,” Brian added, holding Ben’s other hand to give as much support as he could. 

Ben mustered up his strength again, managing one more effort-filled burst of energy. That was what did it. That was what made it all worth it, ended it all. Because when Ben stopped to catch his breath again, there was a sobbing infant in Roger’s arms. 

Gwilym was gaping. He couldn’t believe that just happened. Roger Taylor had just delivered his daughter, his firstborn baby, in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the Scottish countryside. Who’d have ever imagined?

“Here she is, boys,” Roger said, smiling bright as sunshine as he set the little in Ben’s arms. 

Ben gasped softly, eyes filling with tears as the warm, soft skin cuddled up to his sweat-damp t shirt (the sweater had come off, and was now being wrapped around the gently-cleaned baby). He kissed her head softly, giving her a gentle and slight bounce to hush her cries. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen or heard, and Gwil felt just the same way. 

“You did it, Ben,” he said proudly. “You made it through, and she...well...just look at her.” 

“I know. She...she’s just lovely.” Ben moved the girl just slightly, so they could see her face. “Oh, look at those pouty little lips.”

 

“Those are yours, undoubtedly,” Gwil cooed. “But that nose is all daddy’s.”

“She’s got Ben’s sleepy face, but Gwil’s brow,” Brian noted, camera at the ready, and already taking little snaps with his phone. 

“What a perfect blend,” Roger agreed, having finished the rest of the clean up and given Ben a clean blanket, to cover his lower half. 

“She made it...because of you, Roger.” Ben looked up to the Santa clone, and there couldn’t have been more tearful appreciation in his face. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you so much,” Gwilym agreed, tears of relief in his own eyes. “I don’t know what we would’ve done, I-I couldn’t have delivered...I mean, I would’ve tried, but...you…”

“I understand, darlings,” Roger chuckled softly, patting Gwil’s shoulder. “It was my pleasure, I promise you. And look at her.”

Roger looked down at the little newborn lovingly. She was one of the most beautiful babies he had ever laid eyes on, save maybe his own. Roger loved all babies, but he couldn’t deny that this one was already basically born to be a model. He could just picture her growing up lovely, tall and wavy-haired, and just an absolute knockout. Her parents better keep their eyes on her, that’s for sure.

“Alright, we’re rolling.” 

Roger looked up, shaking his head. Of course. Why wouldn’t Brian start filming? He supposed they would want it documented now anyways.

“Thanks for the warning, Brian,” Roger said flatly, scooting back out of frame a bit. 

“Okay...so it’s currently May the 18th, in the year 2018...we’re in the back of our rental car, somewhere out in the Scottish hills...and it’s a very special little someone’s birthday, isn’t it?”

Brian panned his phone around the car, out the window, and then turned it to the couple. Ben was sure he looked like shit, covered in sweat and mussed up, but there was a happy smile on his face. Gwil wasn’t quite the same state, but he was grinning and was still serving as Ben’s support and chair. 

“Yes, I’d say so, Brian,” Gwil replied, rubbing Ben’s arm softly. “Ben, show ‘em.”

“Alright then.” Ben smiled and gently pulled the sweater away from his daughter’s face, as Brian zoomed in. “This is her...our brand new, fresh-as-can-be, little baby girl. She was born...about fifteen minutes ago now?”

“Yeah, her official time is...2:28 PM,” Roger said, after checking his phone. 

“We’ll have to wait about height and weight and all, but...well, just look at her.” Gwilym gestured to her playfully, like she was a new car on The Price Is Right. 

“Yes, she’s quite a sight,” Brian agreed, panning over her little figure. He took turns focusing on features, from her little fingers that curled into relaxed fists, to her tiny feet and toes that stuck out the bottom of the makeshift blanket. What a little darling. Brian couldn’t wait to hold the girl himself.

“Do you boys have a name in mind?” Brian asked, zooming out again to get the three of them in shot. 

“Hmm...I think we do.” Ben shifted her gently. “I quite fancy calling her Taylor, after her substitute OB/GYN.”

“After me?” Roger was a bit surprised about that. A name was sort of big. She’d be stuck with it for...most likely forever, at least eighteen years.

“Yeah...Taylor Rose Lee.” Ben caressed her head delicately, nodding as he graced over her soft, light brown hair with his thumb. “I think it suits her perfectly.

“I do too,” Gwil affirmed, slipping his finger into one of his little one’s hands. 

“I’m...honored, boys, truly,” Roger said after a beat, nodding and resting a hand briefly on the baby’s wool-covered chest. 

“You’ve earned it, love,” Brian commented from behind the camera. “You’ve earned your doctorate really, midwife certification at least.”

“You’re too kind.” Roger winked to the camera. 

“Well...I think we’ll let our new little family here rest.” Brian refocused on the trio, zoning in on little Taylor again. “Happy birthday, little Taylor Rose. You’re a tiny legend, even though you don’t know it yet. I hope you see this little movie someday and know how much me and Roger and your parents love you, and you see what a little miracle you are, how much you’re worth.”

Taylor’s soft, peaceful expression didn’t change, but one of her tiny hands moved. Gwil cupped her hand in his palm, and marveled as he fingers opened. That was the last shot Brian needed; The baby’s little fingers opening up, just like her floral namesake.

“Sweet dreams, little queen,” he said softly, before stopping the film.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally self indulgent. I tried to be cute a d somewhat realistic. Feedback of any kind is appreciated!!!


End file.
